kskmfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Karate Club
The Second Karate Club is one of five Karate Clubs in the Reinan University. The style of Karate they practice is the Kaburagi-ryu, which was created by their founder Kaburagi Juuzou. The club has had 41 captains. Captains *Takenaka Hisashi: 41st Current Captain White belt, beginner, 5-kyuu Green Belt, Brown Belt *Mamiya Seiji: 40th Captain White Belt, beginner, Green belt, 5-kyuu, 1-kyuu Brown Belt, 1-dan Black Belt *Minami Hiroki: 39th Former Captain Black belt, 3-dan. Currently an instructor at the Musashino Dojo (Akita's Dojo) *Akamine Kazutora: 19th Former Captain Currently in charge of the Kaburagi-Ryu Okinawa Branch Dojo and Okinawa Training Camp. Members *Kohinata Minoru: White belt, beginner, Green belt, 6-kyuu, 1-kyuu Brown Belt, 1-dan Black Belt *Hayama Kentarou: White belt, beginner, 3-kyuu Purple Belt, 1-dan Black Belt *Akamine Rika: 1-dan Black Belt *Hiroshi "Kasumi Saizou" Takakura: Mukyu/No Rank, Ninja *Pedro Barboza: White belt, beginner, 5-kyuu Green Belt *Takenaka Hisashi: White belt, beginner, 5-kyuu Green Belt *Alyosha Harchenko: Beginner, Green belt *Asahi Taiyou: Beginner *Kawashima Riku: Purple belt - Koudan Kaikan, Green belt *Ushio Ippei: Green belt Former members *Mutou Ryuuji: Black belt, 2-dan -still associated with kaburagi-ryu, left the college *Ibuki Kengo: Black belt, 2-dan Locations About First Appearance The Second Karate Club first appeared in Vol. 1 Chapter 2, where Kohinata Minoru wakes up after being beaten up by members of the gymnastics team. The Second Karate Club captain, Minami Hiroki told him he was surprisingly brought in for the first time by Mutou Ryuuji, the masked man who previously beat up the entire gymnastics team and rescused Minoru and his friend Nana. Minami, with his smooth talk instantly convinced Minoru to join the club as a temporary member, and somehow he became the official 6th member, meeting the other members, Mamiya Seiji, Hayama Kentarou, and Ibuki Kengo, at a bar. 'Kaburagi National tournament' A month after the Kaburagi National tournament, the 2nd karate club gets disbanded by the Hyakubukai. Due to the Kaburagi president being in jail for embezzlement, all of the Kaburagi-ryu Karate events (national tournaments and most of their dojos) have been disbanded. The Hyakbukai said they couln't recognize a club that couldn't participate in official matches. Minami then puts an application so the Second Karate club can continue on as an association at Reinan university. With their dojo gone (used as the kendo club's storage room now) they find a river bank to practice on and spread out vinyl sheets so the soles of their feet don't get torn to shreads. They take gloves and headgear and other equipment materials (punching bags, punching mitts, makiwara-hitting board, ect.) to the river bank and declare that spot their new dojo. Ragnarok/Belt Graduation Before Minami graduates he appoints Mamiya Seji as the 40th 2nd karate club captain. Tachibana (Mutou's former teacher/former Kaburagi vice president/now acting president) with Akita Miharo teaches the 2nd karate club now. Under Tachibana's instruction, the 2nd karate club enter the Ragnarok tournament-a four team five fighter each group competition where punching, throws, joint-locking, and punching/kicking the opponent in a four point position, excluding elbowing is allowed. Kaburagi's Team Reinan (Takenaka Hisashi, Mamiya Seiji, Hayama Kentarou, Hiroshi "Kasumi Saizou" Takakura, and Kohinata Minoru) battles against Shiryuukan's Punishment Japan (Imai Yuuto, Moriyama Hiroshi, Oshikawa Shuuichi, Carlos Jiraiya, and Ryuu Oosugi). Ending with Takenaka losing in the first 12 seconds of his fight with Imai, Mamiya and Imai's draw, Hayama sweeping Moriyama/Oshikawa and then losing to Jiraiya (a jiu jitsu genius), Hiroshi losing due to foul play(blowing fire out of his mouth/punching Jiraiya in his crotch), Kohinata's win by default against Jiraiya (couldn't continue because of the crotch shot), and Kohinata's win against Ryuu ( Breaking Ryuu's right arm due to a series of left middle kicks and a KO due to Minoru smashing Ryuu's jaw with a knee kick). Due to the foul play seen in Hiroshi's match, the Director (the leader of the Shiryuukan school and Imai's father) got Team Reinan to withdrawal from the competition. Three weeks after the tournament Kohinata, Mamiaya, and Hayama participated in the Kabuaragi-ryu promotion exams which ended with all three getting their black belts. The 2nd karate club added two new members (Alyosha and Taiyou) to their association on Registration day. 'Invitation to the Big League' Kohinata then accepts an invitation to fight in an opener for the K.O.S Dominator premiere. With Hamada Kaouru as the head trainer, the 2nd karate club and their sensei's have been helping train Kohinata Minoru for his fight with Gianni Skandalaki (European Muay Thai world class champion fighter whose is known for destroying Japanese fighters). Minoru's K.O.S Dominator fight is going to be an opener for Mutou Ryuuji's fight with Gerald Lopman (9-time undefeated 40 year old Champion fighter). In the first round of the opener fight Minoru kept his pace, and scored two knockdowns against Skandalaki. In the second round however; he realized how terrifying muay thai techniques/World class fighting experience is first hand as Kohinata was elbowed two times and also knock downed twice (The second elbow to the chin contributed the first knock down and then Minoru lost his pace/got impatient and received a front kick (2nd knockdown). In the third and final round Minoru regained composure, put up a finale with volleys of punches, and a surprise full body kick, but his physical ability was no match for the pro European champion as he was KO with and elbow. Even though Kohinata lost he gets a roars of cheers from the crowd as he is one of the few to make Gianni fight that hard. Minoru also wins Gianni's respect as he wishes to do it again some time. Minoru then wins the respect of Samart Sirinto ( Muay Thai Absolute Champion/Strongest middle weight in the world), who then says Kohinata can become a strong fighter. Kohinata realizes it might have been a little to early to try to enter the K.O.S ring, but vows to return with his own strength someday. Mamiya and Minoru then watch, in the waiting room, as Mutou demonstrates his strength is on par with the European champion who is renowned for his punching power ( The Media and fighters alike dub his own hand "The Right Hand of the Devil") in the first round. Into the beginning of the second round, Mutou gets serious and enters a back long stance. While Lopman slowly moves forward Mutou slowly retreats into the corner (later said Mutou did this on purpose in order to show an execution scene to the audience, cameras were in the corner) ,dodges Gerald's left and breaks his right with one punch to his forearm. Simultaneously Ryuuji elbows/KOs Lopman with his right elbow, splashing the 9-time-European champion's blood onto the camera lenses (literally showing an execution scene to the audience). Two weeks after the K.O.S tournament, many of Minoru's fans (guys who have transferred from other karate clubs and some just starting karate) join the Second karate club as they were inspired by Minoru's fight with Gianni Skandalaki. Genesis One month later the Karate club has only four new members (Asahi Taiyou, Alyosha Harchenko, Kawashima Riku - Purple Belt in Koudan Kaikan, Ushio Ippei- street brawler/natural striker with impressive attacking power for an amateur, but no endurance), due to the fact that Takenaka's bossiness drove away all the male members and Pedro spread rumors and start attacking the girls (the girls were only there because they thought Kohinata was attractive, so naturally because Pedro who has a huge crush on Minoru he was jealous). Kohinata accepted an offer to compete in a tournament called Genesis. If he wins there he will get the right to compete in the Raptors Japanese tournament (basically a middle weight tournament produced by K.O.S., which Ibuki has participated and already won by Ch.299), and if Minoru wins there he will advance to the Raptors World Championship (which Hamada Kaouru and Smart Sirinto are competing in, which Hamada Lost/Won. Hamada was completely outclassed technique and strength wise and only landed his attacks because Samart was holding back so he wouldn't hurt him, due to fear of killing another man (Ibuki Satoru) in the ring. After Samart realizes Hamada has a stronger will power than he anticipated, he got a little serious and knocked Kaoru down with a one-two after rendering his legs useless with devastating low kicks. Izumi and Hamada then realize he's no match for the "monster" he's facing. Kaoru shows fierce spirit as he stands back up even though his legs and arms are pretty much destroyed. Because of the referee's incompetence of seeing how badly outmatched and injured Kaouru was, Samart forfeited (due to his fear),which ended with Kaouru retiring due to embarrassment, and Sirinto being permanently banned from K.O.S. by Izumi. While returning to Choke Dee's ring to fight, Minoru gains confidence and strength by metaphorically retiring Hamada, fighting a bout less than a week after his fight with Samart even though Hamada's injuries weren't in any way healed. After the club returns to Okinawa to train, Hayama reveals his and the other members intentions for the future. Seiji is aiming for the Koudan Kaikan Nationals- doing full contact practice with Kawashima, Asahi plans to retest for the belt grade promotion- only one that failed, Takenaka plans to take the pro test of the organization where Imai Yuuto debuted (he can't move on after the 12 sec knockout defeat)- training with Ippei since he has the same build as Yuuto, Hayama reveals he plans to take the test together with Takenaka- saying he wants to catch up to "our Kaburagi Ace Karate Shoukoushi". The Genesis schedule is finally complete, with Minoru facing off against a POKF No. 1 Welter Weight Ojima Yukinori. Due to a series of unfortunate events, Minami is also accidentally entered in the tournament. Satomi's half-brother rookie Daichi is participating. No 1. Welter Weight in the National Muay Thai Federation, former Lightweight Champion Shirato Temur Shin is also participating and is favourite to win. Category:Hyakubukai Category:Second Karate Club Category:Karate Clubs